


The Forgotten Crown

by Luminee



Category: K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Curses, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, lost prince! minhyun, royal guard! jonghyun, side aren, side sehwan, witch! ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminee/pseuds/Luminee
Summary: When Prince Minhyun wakes up and no one has the memory of the crown prince, Jonghyun brings him in a curious place to seek help.
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	1. The Lost Prince

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!!!  
> omg this is my first nu'est work and i'm so happy about it!! for their comeback! yey!  
> before starting i want to say that this is kinda based on an otome game (available on steam for free!) called Cinderella Phenomenon and yeah it's still different but if you like otome games you might want to check this one out then   
> anyway this will be probably in two parts (i didn't write the second one yet)   
> i hope you like it and see you soon

Minhyun was awaken by the sound of wheels rolling on the road. His head was bobbing against something that seemed to be made of wood at the same rhythm. He blinked. He did not know where he was. The young man tried to move his hands but they were blocked.

A feeling of fear lit up in his stomach and he opened his eyes. He was on the back of a carriage, his hands tied with a piece of rope. His head was hurting him, like someone had punched him.

“You’re awake? Finally?” said a voice.

It was obscure in the carriage. No windows and the back door was carefully closed. He was directly sitting on the wood floor of it, no cushions to make it more comfortable. “I thought you were dead,” continued the voice, “I’m glad you’re not.”

He could not see clearly who was talking but he could feel a presence in front of him. “Where?” he mumbled.

“I don’t know where we’re going,” answered the stranger. His voice was very soft and calm. “I just know they brought you into here, unconscious. Maybe they knocked you off. I don’t know.”

Minhyun tried to move. His legs had been crawled under his upper body but when he wanted to stretch, he realized his feet had been tied too. “They?” he asked again, feeling completely confused and scared.

“I’m not sure, I guess some bandits,” the voice paused for a second while Minhyun felt head spinning and his breathe shortening, “don’t you remember how they got you? Guess they hit you pretty hard.”

He closed his eyes, “My last memory is me sleeping in my bed.”

Minhyun tried to remember but there was nothing else. He could clearly see himself ending dinner with his father, they had exchanged polite goodnights and he had gone to his room. He had fallen asleep pretty early, he had had done an exhausting training during the day and all he had wanted was to rest. “Well, maybe you should think of a better lock for your house. Because they clearly got in.”

“This is not possible,” Minhyun muttered, “my house, like you say, is the palace.”

“What?”

“I’m the Prince.”

The voice stayed quiet for a second. Minhyun tried to move once again but his legs seemed weaker than ever, he cursed under his breathe. Fortunately, the royal guard was probably already looking for him as they were spoken. “You’re not the prince,” answered the stranger, “the King has no child.”

Minhyun opened his eyes with terror and confusion, “ nonsense, I-” 

The stranger put his hand over his mouth, “keep quiet, they’re coming.”

The Prince muffled some confused sound but the hand was strong. He had not realized the carriage had stopped. Still, he nodded and the stranger let go of the pressure on his mouth. Like he had said, the door opened shortly after. The sun almost burnt Minhyun’ s eyes, but he manage to distinguish two men. They probably spoke a different language because he did not understood a word. He took a look at the man that had been talking to him. Dark hair falling down on a soft face, his look was focused on the bandits standing outside. He was probably the same age as Minhyun, his face seemed vaguely familiar but he could not remember from where. 

The stranger probably felt his insisting eyes on him because he turned his head. He silently articulated something that Minhyun understood as “trust me”, but the Prince found it a bit hard to believe. Before he could protest, the man rushed outside of the carriage. Minhyun held a scream of panic. His hands and feet were tied up too, yet he managed to hit the first man with his fists and when the other one tried to stop him, he violently put his elbow on his stomach.

Minhyun looked at the stranger knocking out two men, taller than him, with his hands and feet tied up, using only the strength of his arms and his balance. When he had done, he grabbed a knife that one of the bandit had and cut off the ropes. The young man’s heart was beating like crazy, his eyes felt like they would drop out of his orbits and he felt dizzy.

“So, you’re coming or?”

*

Minhyun was now sitting in the front of the carriage. Jonghyun, the name of the stranger who had saved both of their lives, had taken the reins without any hesitation. They had let the unconscious bodies on the side of the road, Minhyun had not believed his eyes looking at the other man carefully putting them on the side so they would not be rolled over by another  car t . He had decided to trust fully this stranger, not like he had any other choice after all, but Jonghyun did not seemed like he wanted to hurt him. Or maybe he was just seeing what he was hoping. 

“A Prince,” repeated Jonghyun like the tenth time would be more believable to him.

Minhyun sighed, he had been explaining his life for the entire ride now, “the crowned Prince,” he precised.

“Why don’t I remember my King having a son?”

“I don’t know”. He anxiously played with the fabric of his shirt. Once his head had stopped hurting him too much, he had realized that he was not wearing the pajamas he had put on the night before, if it had been the night before, but a simple shirt and a pant. Cheap fabrics, far from the satin ones that he had been used to wear in the palace. Not mentioning that he was bare feet. “I really have no idea,” he said again. 

Jonghyun threw him a sympathetic look, “well, I trust you.”

“Really?” he choked out.

“Yes,” Jonghyun said focusing back on the road, “I might have an idea of what had happened to you.”

Minhyun said nothing, waiting for more explanations. The whole situation was so confusing to him but the other man was still calmly speaking. “It looks like a curse.”

“A curse?”

“The kind witches cast,” he explained.

The Prince raised an eye brow, “I know what it is. It’s impossible.”

They stayed in silence. Minhyun’s brain was functioning quickly, desperately trying to find sense to all of this. To the fact that he had woken up in a carriage, far from his cozy room in which he could have sworn he had fell asleep into, without his usual clothes and with a man who was arguing he did not exist. Because the King, his own father, had no son for him. Maybe Jonghyun was completely crazy.

“Witches don’t exist anymore,” said Minhyun in a very low voice. He had heard myths about witches, but all his teachers had been clear; they had disappeared centuries ago. After terrorizing the entire population of the kingdom, humans had united and fought against their supremacy. It had been a great war in the history of the kingdom but eventually, humans had won, exterminating each and every one of their persecutors. 

“Well, I know one person who won’t be happy to hear that!” answered Jonghyun in a candid way.

*

Ren was the weirdest man Minhyun had ever met in his life. And when Jonghyun had introduced him as a witch, he had been more believable than he had thought first. His hands on his waist, looking at Minhyun with an eyebrow raised and a disapproving frown while Jonghyun was introducing them, even if he was smaller than him, he looked intimidating.

“I was wondering when the crowned Prince would show up,” Ren said when Jonghyun finished his story.

Minhyun’s jaw dropped, “you remember me?”

Ren made a simple gesture like it was obvious he would, yet the others were also looking at him with questioning looks. The ride to the city had been quick, fortunately Jonghyun had managed to stop the bandits before they would have taken them too far away. He had led Minhyun into a tiny in n , that the Prince would have never noticed if he had not pointed at it. Jonghyun was not really  talkative and he did not explained much more after their discussion. So Minhyun had patiently waited but he had not expected anything like this. 

The in n had only a few customers, and when they entered, the waiter immediately stopped his work to rush to Jonghyun, hugging him tightly.  Aron, that was how Jonghyun had called him, had made Minhyun sat on one of the table, asking for him to wait while they were looking for the others.  Aron had strong features, a slightly visible beard of someone who did not had the time to shave in the morning, however his eyes brushed over Minhyun with kindness and he could tell, Aron was discreet.  And so did Minhyun.  I t had seemed like Minhyun had waited for an eternity. Anxiously staring at the environment around him, painfully noticing that, indeed, no one seemed to recognize him. Eventually Jonghyun and Aron came back, with two other men. 

Ren had long black hair, coming down his shoulders. A thin face, a small mouth yet big sparkling eyes and an annoyed look on his face. If he had not been a witch, Minhyun would have seen him being from royal lineage.  He was like the complete opposite of Aron, flamboyant, and caught the eye immediately as he move or speak. He was wearing a black satin shirt, and his skin looked like milk. He was right next to the other strange whose shoulders were so broad, it made Ren seemed even tinier. Short black hair, a dark and intense look that made Minhyun lowered his gaze, his right hand was resting  his sword’s pommel. He had the posture of a guard, and now that the Prince was looking at it, so did Jonghyun. 

In the middle of a room, where Aron had lead them to talk more privately, Minhyun was staring at those strange four men that, for some reason, all seemed to believe him.

“Witches can not be affected by curses,” explained Jonghyun softly as Ren dramatically leaned on the wall.

The broad shoulders man got up of the chair he had been sitting on, “even so,” he said in a low voice that surprised Minhyun, the man was smaller than him yet he seemed so intimidating, “it’s not surprising that it had happened, after everything we learned at the palace.”

Jonghyun nodded. Minhyun’s mind was buzzing, he was exchanging looks between the latter and the other man. Both of their faces seemed familiar and now they were speaking about the palace like they had been there.

Suddenly his mind connected the dots. The way Jonghyun had fought, how he reminded him of someone he had already met, their postures, “you two,” he muffled, “you were in the royal guard.”

Jonghyun’s face lit up a bit, he was surprised but seemed pleased, the other man just frowned even more, “I thought you would not remember,” Jonghyun said, “My Prince,” he added while politely bowing. Minhyun felt startled at how gently the guard was now smiling at him.

“Dongho and Jonghyun got expelled of the palace a few months ago,” explained Aron in a soft voice. Minhyun had not realized he was still listening. “Why?”

Dongho, as he was named, pinched his lips, visibly not too keened to answer. Ren sighed, “because something is wrong in that place, that’s why they’re trying to get rid of you. Making everyone forget about the heir of the throne is even better than killing you.”

Minhyun felt a shiver going down his spine. Jonghyun sent him a compassionate look while Aron was wincing at Ren who just shrugged. “We overheard a discussion that got us expelled,” Dongho declared, “the head of the royal guard talking about the King being too weak.”

“Mr.Jung?” Minhyun had known him ever since he had been born. He had even been teaching him how to fight and how to use a sword. Not to mention how closed he was to his father, the King. “I don’t believe it, he had pledged allegiance to the King,” he added in a firm voice.

The former guard only stared at him but did not argue more. “What you believe in doesn’t matter,” interrupted Ren, “the result is the same. There is another witch in this town, and they had put a curse on you, probably so that you won’t be on the way for them to access the throne.”

Minhyun crossed his arms against his chest, trying hard to hide the shaking in his lower lip. His eyes were so heavy and his brain was too exhausted to process everything. He hoped it was only a nightmare. The whole world felt completely upside down for it to be real. However, the four men now all looking at him like they waited for him to accept fully the situation seemed too real.

“That’s enough,” said Jonghyun after a painful silence. Everyone turned at him, “My Prince, you should try to rest. This room is yours for as long as needed.”

The latter expected someone to contest but not even the witch’s sharp tongue did. Aron pushed Ren outside, promising Minhyun to come back with some clean clothes and sheets for him. Dongho followed quickly, a dark expression painted on his face. It was obvious he wanted to say more but for a reason that the Prince could not understand yet, Jonghyun’s words seemed unquestionable.

Minhyun sat down on the border of the bed, all his energy had left his body, he could not even feel his muscles anymore, not even think correctly. Everything was just too much. “Sleep well,” softly said Jonghyun, “today has been a lot for you, My Prince, but tomorrow is another day. Just know, you can count on us to help you.”

On those words, he left the room. Finally alone, Minhyun stayed a moment immobile, dwelling over all these revelations, trying to find some sense in everything. When Aron came back to help him make his bed, he only had came up with the terrifying thought that what he had known and trusted before did not matter anymore. And when he lay down on the freshly made bed, all he could heard were Ren’s words. Someone was trying to take over the throne, to interrupt his father’s reign, or even worse, and the first thing they had done was getting rid of him.

He eventually fell asleep, haunted by the fear to be completely helpless.

*

The main room of the inn fell into silence when everyone heard Minhyun’s footsteps going down the stairs. He felt a bit embarrassed at all those heads turning to watch him enter the room. Usually he would have been used to being the center of the attention, as crowned Prince of the realm, but those looks were far from the eyes filled with adoration whenever he went to the town center. It was easy to tell they had been talking about him before he woke up.

Aron made him sit at the table, and another boy put a plate filled with food in front of him. He had a very round and small face, his lips plumped smiled nicely at him as he served him but his eyes seemed distant. Minhyun thanked him politely but he did not answer.

The young man felt uncomfortable. He was wearing clothes that did not belong to him, the fabric was itching him a bit, his night had been restless and he had ended up sobbing quietly in the unfamiliar bed before being able to get some sleep.  The silence that had fallen on the table ever since he had entered was heavy and he was feeling too weak to bear it. 

“Good morning, My Prince,” kindly greeted Jonghyun, “I hope you slept well.”

Minhyun smiled lightly, his heart warming up a bit at the former guard’s concern. He nodded.

“So you’re really the prince?” sharply asked a man he did not know. “Yes,” Minhyun answered. The man was staring at him, his brows furrowed in a puzzled expression. “I know Ren remembers you, but it’s so weird for us.”

“Yeah, try to be in my shoes, pretty scary,” Minhyun said in a snort. He had let the words escape his mouth before realizing it. “I mean, it’s just a weird situation,” he corrected, seeing the man’s face turning red from his cheeks to his ears due to embarrassment. 

The man quietly nodded. “Anyway,” declared Ren in his usual  drawling voice, “now that you’re here maybe we can start explaining what we are going to do.” 

Jonghyun slightly move Minhyun’s plate, and made an encouraging sign of the head, “Sewoon cooks well, you should eat”. He smiled at him taking a tiny piece of the meal.“We?” slowly repeated the Prince.

Ren threw him a grinned and shrugged. “We’re gonna help you,” calmly said Jonghyun, “not only for you, My Prince, but also because it’s a threat for the entire kingdom.”

Minhyun detailed the individuals sitting next to him. The two former royal guards, one that had such a soft and gentle gaze, contrasting hardly with the other one who seemed to always had the same grumpy expression and dark eyes. A witch, always displaying a smug attitude, brushing his long hair out of his face with dramatic gestures. The owner of the inn, a strange little man, his head in the stars, yet always aware of what was going on around him. And those two new strangers for whom he had yet to have an opinion.

“The only way to break the curse is to kill the witch,” interrupted Dongho before Minhyun could answer, “the fact that Ren did not even know that there was another witch in the kingdom is making it complicated.” 

The latter nodded, his body had tensed up at Dongho’s words. “I’ve never heard about a witch in the castle,” Minhyun added.

“This is not surprising, they’re probably hiding,” retorted Ren, “like I am. If someone knew a witch was there, they would have been dead.” 

For a second, a gleam of sadness flashed in his eyes before they went back to their usual look. Minhyun tilted his head, on the side, thinking, “so it could be anyone.”

Dongho simply approved. He felt his heart tightening in his chest, the chances of him getting back to his life seemed so dim and the anxiety rushed into his veins. What life was he supposed to led?

“We will find out who the witch is, My Prince,” spoke up Jonghyun.

“We have to hurry, if you are out of the picture, they will probably do worst,” added Dongho, “and they’ll do it soon.”

Aron got up suddenly, making Minhyun startled, “until then, you’re free to stay here,” he  absentmindedly said, “you can have your room”. Ren grinned and stretched his arms above his head, “Jaehwan will show you how everything works here,” he playfully told looking at the man who had previously talked to Minhyun. 

The so named Jaehwan did not seem so thrilled by his new duty but Sewoon, who had gave him his plate, put a hand on his shoulder and he immediately relaxed. “What about you?” Minhyun asked, looking especially at Jonghyun.

“We’ll have to seek for some information,” Ren winked.

*

“You’ll have to mop”. Minhyun wondered if Jaehwan always sounded so rude or if it was just for him. He was handing to him a broom, staying as far as possible one from the other. Everyone had left shortly after their morning talk. Jaehwan, Sewoon and Aron had started to clear the table and Minhyun had finished his meal. Aron had quickly disappeared after that, Sewoon was in the kitchens, letting a wincing Jaehwan for his company.

“Aron and Ren let us have a room here, in exchange, we just have to participate in the good functioning of the inn,” Jaehwan added. Minhyun nodded, taking the broom in his hands. He had actually no problem in cleaning, even if it was not something he had to do in the castle, the deal was pretty fair to him. “I can mop.”

Jaehwan raised an eyebrow, “good,” he said, showing the floor in a sign of the hand while sitting on a chair. Minhyun started his work. The floor was pretty dirty, due to the constant coming and going. Foot steps of mud staining the wood, a bit of dust here and there. “You’re not going to do anything?” he asked after a few minutes of him cleaning and Jaehwan quietly sitting there.

“I’ll help Sewoon later.”

Minhyun sighed but brushed the subject over, “does the inn belongs to Aron?” he questioned instead.

“Yeah, and to Ren. They opened it a few years ago, but to be honest, it’s more of a place to seek help than a real inn.”

The Prince stopped, leaning his weight on the broom, pensive, “Ren doesn’t look like the selfless type.”

“He’s just pretending,” Jaehwan snorted, “he actually saved Aron’s life way before all this. So helping others kinda made sense for them after.”

“And the others?”

“Well, I’ve been the last one here so I don’t know much but when Jonghyun and Dongho got expelled from the Royal Guard they also ended up here,” he explained, “apparently it had been pretty hard on them. It feels like this place attract every desperate soul.”

They stared at each other during a moment. Minhyun thought about asking what had led him there then, but seeing how the latter was not going on with the stories, he did not. Instead, he thought about his own condition and went back to his work. If Jaehwan was right then maybe ending up in this place was the best thing that could had happen to him, considering the situation. “I’m done,” he declared after a while.

Jaehwan inspected the room with his eyes. “There’s a spot left, there,” was his only answer. Minhyun considered punching him with the broom but instead, he just cleaned the spot.

*

Lunch arrived pretty quickly once Sewoon came to rescue him from Jaehwan. The inn started to be busy and Minhyun was turned into a waiter. He did not tell Jaehwan that cleaning was more fun to him.

“Hello, My Prince, how was your morning?”

Minhyun jumped of surprise, almost making the plates he had in his hands fall down. He had not heard Jonghyun come behind him. “Oh I’m sorry, I did not mean to scare you!” immediately added the former guard, a saddened expression on his face.

“It’s okay,” he rushed to say, smiling as softly as he could, “have you eaten yet?” he asked.

Jonghyun shook his head, “I was about to, I just wanted to check on you first,” he looked around, “I see they gave you a lot of work.”

The Prince smiled at how caring the other man sounded, “I have to make myself useful after all, you’re all helping me, this is the least I can do.”

The former guard seemed pretty surprised, “you’re very nice, My Prince,” he answered.

“It’s really nothing,” said Minhyun embarrassed. “I mean, you probably don’t remember,” continued Jonghyun, “but during the time I was in the palace, even considering the fact that you are the Prince, you were so gentle with everyone, whether they were guards, servants or nobles.”

He stayed silent for a second, looking thoughtful like he was recalling some old memories, “I always admire that a lot about you”. Minhyun felt his heart warming up hearing those words.

“How can you remember that?” he asked, “I thought everyone had forgotten about me.”

“I don’t remember exactly,” the former guard explained, “it’s more like a strong feeling I have, and I’m sure it’s the truth.”

Jonghyun then crossed his gaze and blushed, “I’m sorry, I should not have said all this,” he muttered, “I should go...”

“Don’t apologize,” Minhyun replied softly, “I’ve always tried my best to treat everyone the same way and to always be grateful to everyone.”

Jonghyun raised a bit his eyes to look at him with a shy expression on his face, “thank you for telling me this,” he continued.

“You’re welcome, My Prince” eventually answered the former guard, who seemed a bit more comfortable even if his cheeks were still slightly red. “You don’t have to call me by my title anymore Jonghyun, you know I’m just like any other person here,” remarked Minhyun.

The other man opened his eyes widely but then shook his head, a little smile on his lips, “you’ll forever be My Prince, plus this situation is all temporary. We will bring you back to your life.”

Before Minhyun could protest, he pointed the door with his hand, “we should go eat now.”

*

The city has always been lively. On the main place, around the big fountain made with stones from which clear water was running that was on its center, the market was taking place every day. Minhyun was not used to the sounds and smells so close to him, usually he would run into the city by carriage, staying away from the crowd. The business of the streets scared him a bit at first, he had used to been stared at but he was now wandering in the cobblestones roads like any other person. It was a weird feeling, this first time outside was making him realize even more his situation and he vainly hoped that someone would end up remembering him.

“Hey, keep up or we will lose each other!” Ren told him. Minhyun had slowed down the pace without even noticing it, he nodded. He was actually not too concerned about the witch walking too fast as one step that he was taking meant two for the other man but he chose not to voice out this opinion. Aron had asked them to go out for some errands after lunch, Minhyun had been quite surprised to not see Ren protest at the order, but it was matching with what Jaehwan had explained. “We don’t have much to buy,” explained the witch as Minhyun had get back to his side, “so we can make it quick.”

He did not seem very comfortable, his gaze was scanning everything around them and he was being careful to stay very close to Minhyun. He had tied up his long hair into a pony tail but was still nervously putting the same dark lock behind his ear. “If you don’t like being outside, why did you accept to run the errands?” Minhyun eventually asked when they reached the market place.

Ren looked surprised by the question but shrugged, “I can’t just hide forever inside,” he answered, “plus there are things only I can buy.”

“Oh,” the Prince only said. He felt even more curious about it but the witch had looked away, “why did you bring me along then?”

“To carry the bags,” the witch announced a huge grin appearing on his face. Minhyun sighed but Ren seemed more relaxed and they dived into the market’s crowd. It was weird and overwhelming but the witch, no matter how sniffy he sometimes might be, made sure that he was always following him and that they stayed close to each other. Minhyun looked at curiosity at the colorful stands and the mouthwatering smells. Ren must have seen him eyeing on the food as he stopped in front of a pastries shops.

“Is there something that you want?” Ren asked. Minhyun gulped, staring at the amount of colorful pastries and crusty looking breads, all looking more delicious than the one next to it. “Really?” he replied.

Ren winked, “it’ll be a secret, but if you’re too full to eat tonight, you’ll still have to pretend and eat to not upset Sewoon, okay?”

Minhyun smiled and agreed, pleased to see the other side of the witch. They took their order and sat on the available chairs the restaurant offered. For a few minutes they just ate in silence, Minhyun was watching the passers-by, lost in his thoughts.

“Is everything okay?” Ren eventually inquired.

“Yeah,” Minhyun answered startle, “the whole situation is a bit much that’s it.”

The witch seemed to consider his answer, “I can only imagine what you’re feeling. But this will be temporary and you’ll go back to your life.”

“It’s good that Jonghyun found me that day,” he whispered, finishing the pastry. Ren snorted, “I’ll have ended up looking for you, but it’s better to first meet Jonghyun anyway.”

“When I woke up and nobody remembered a crown prince, I understood a witch was behind that, before I had the time to warn the others, Jonghyun was back with you,” he mumbled, leaning as near as possible to Minhyun, “obviously we can’t just sit there and not help you in that situation but his Majesty is also in danger, and thus, the entire kingdom.”

“I’m not the biggest fan of the royal family, neither is Dongho,” he confessed with an apologetic face, “but we can’t deny the kingdom has been in peace for so long with his Majesty sitting on the throne. I don’t know what this witch wants, but they seem powerful, and it can’t be bringing any good.”

“Why do you dislike the royals?” he asked in a low voice. Ren thought for a second, probably trying to find the right way to answer, “I’m no fan of anyone who tried to make my kind disappear,” he eventually explained in a whisper, “I know that the witches hunt happened centuries ago but at the end, if his Majesty knew about my existence, he would condemn me. And he would be applaused.”

The witch was trying his best to not show any emotion on his face, but a little shaking was appearing on his inferior lip and he was looking everywhere but into Minhyun’s eyes. The latter felt dumbfounded. Since there had not been any case of witches ever since he had been born, he had not realized that the laws wanted Ren’s death.

“For Dongho, he used to love the royals,” he continued seriously, “he worked all his life to become a royal guard and serve the King and his family. Then he got expelled for trying to do good.”

They exchanged a look, “I believe he is now seeing things differently, but his dream has been crushed so easily by the ones he wanted to protect.”

The Prince nodded quietly and Ren tried to laugh, “don’t ever tell him I told you that, he would kill me, though.”

Minhyun stayed silent. He had obviously came up with the same conclusion, he was the first part of an entire plan, something much bigger than all of them. He thought about how Dongho must have felt being rejected that way. It would be hard to change the way the kingdom saw witches, but maybe there could be something done for the former guard.

“I hope you still trust us,” Ren added, “I know we might not seem very powerful but every one of us is trying to do good.”

He looked at the witch, thoughtful, “I trust you,” he replied, “not because I don’t have much choice but because you all seem genuine.”

Ren smiled, the most sincere smile he had ever showed to him. “Good. But before saving the kingdom we will have to finish the errands, which is far less exciting!”

Minhyun laughed and followed him when he stood up. Ren’s words had reassured him a bit, not enough to calm entirely his worries but he felt more at ease trusting him and being around him. The witch had seemed quite unapproachable, a bit prideful and yet he had heard the sincerity in his words. However, he was still feeling like the entire situation was sliding through his fingers. Even if he had been used to being taken care of and never really intervene but this time, he wanted to do more. He kept those concerns for him, waiting for Ren to finish buying the last things he needed, sometimes waiting outside of the shop, carrying the bags like the witch had promised. When they were done, night was starting to fall.

“Let’s go home,” Ren declared a nervousness pointing in his voice, “I have a bad feeling”. He took some of the bags from Minhyun’s hands to help him.

He was looking around exactly like at the beginning of their walk out, analyzing every spot of the streets without finding anything and it also made Minhyun worry. They walked a bit faster, but the roads were still busy with people and if Ren easily found his way into the crowd, the Prince was struggling to follow the pace while weaving between people. It did not took much time for Minhyun to lose the witch. The anxiety was now flowing through his body, he did not know the city that well, even less by himself, all the roads and buildings seemed the same, and when he called out Ren’s name, no one answered. With the lights diminishing, it was even harder for him to understand where he was and as he was walking more and more, people were disappearing around him, leaving him completely alone and lost in the city.

The more he was walking, the less he knew where he was. Stuck in an alley that led to nowhere for the second time, his hands shaking with anxiety, wondering where Ren had went and if he had noticed that he was not following him anymore. The feeling that had bothered the witch was now throwing shivers down his spine, he felt at the same time completely alone yet surrounded by eyes peeping through the dark. He was considering knocking on the doors to ask for directions when two silhouettes jumped out of the night.

“Your Highness?” said one of them. Minhyun stayed still, chocked to hear his title, even more confuse knowing no one should remember him. “Prince Minhyun?” asked the other voice.

He took a step back as he was now discerning two men. They were both wearing the royal guards uniform and they had their hands on the knob of their swords.

“Your father has been worried about you,” the first voice continued, “Your Highness, we’re gonna bring you back to the castle.”

He stopped. His heart sunk in his chest, and he felt a lump in his throat. Was it possible that Ren was wrong and maybe his father really remembered him?

“Why is he not answering?” said the second man eagerly, “maybe we got the wrong one.”

Minhyun dropped the bags, feeling his legs shaking, suddenly too weak to carry his weight and the extra ones. Tears filled up his eyes while the first man was angrily looking at his comrade. He gulped with difficulty, feeling dizzy. “Are you stupid?” the first voice exclaimed, “she said it was him!”

It was enough for the crowned prince to start running. He rushed between the two guards, trying his best to not think too much, finding the strength he needed in his survival instinct more than anything else. He heard them running after him, yelling his name and asking him to stop but he kept on going. Unfortunately, the guards were quicker than him and one of them managed to grab his wrist making him brutally stopped and he fell down.

“Don’t make this more complicated,” the guard grumbled, “we’re bringing you back to the castle.”

Minhyun tried to defend himself pushing the man off of him but without much success as he was twice his size. He was now pressing him on the cobblestones, holding his two wrists. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Minhyun huffed.

Before he could do more, he heard the noise of a sword being taken out of its sheath. The second guard fell down on the floor too, immobile. “I’ll not hesitate to kill you,” a familiar voice said to the man who was above him. The guard froze, the Prince saw behind him Jonghyun, the tip of his sword pressing on the man’s neck. Eventually he released the pressure and Minhyun managed to get off his grip, and stood up.

The guard slowly got up too, facing Jonghyun who was still holding high his sword. The man was taller than the former guard, yet did not try anything. “You are...” he whispered when he saw Jonghyun’s face.

“Run,” was all he answered. Minhyun expected the guard to fight back, but he nodded and ran away.

“Are you okay, my Prince?” immediately checked Jonghyun, putting away his sword and coming closer to Minhyun. His eyes were filled with worries now, he kept the respectful distance at first but when the other one did not answer, he slowly got closer and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Minhyun whispered, “you saved my life again.”

Jonghyun smiled lightly, “it’s my duty, my Prince.”

Minhyun felt tears rolling down his face, and he tumbled on Jonghyun who managed to hold him into an unexpected yet pleasant embrace. The Prince let his head fall on the former’s guard shoulder, feeling suddenly so powerless and small.


	2. The second witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO DEEPLY sorry for the delay. I'll let you read and come back on this at the end! Enjoy!

*

The atmosphere in the inn was weird when Minhyun and Jonghyun entered. Every light were turned on, no one was talking yet everyone was up in the living room. Ren was pacing in the entrance, making with the only noises as his footsteps were making the wood floor creak, Aron following him with his eyes. They all turned to the two men in harmony when they pushed the front door.

“He’s not hurt,” said Jonghyun immediately, seeing the worries in everyone’s eyes, “neither am I”. Even Jaehwan had a concerned look on his face. There was a moment of relief, during which Sewoon and Aron made Minhyun sit on the sofa and brought him a glass of water. Minhyun let them do it, putting slightly his lips in the liquid, he was still feeling overwhelmed by the events.

“What happened?” Dongho asked. His usual strong and affirmed voice seemed a bit shakier, and he had tired eyes. “Royal guards,” explained Minhyun before Jonghyun could say anything, “they were looking for me.”

Dongho frowned, “we underestimated the witch”. Ren sat in front of Minhyun, his long hair were falling down carelessly on his shoulders, “what if they recognized me?” he asked in a quavering voice, “they could not remember him.”

“I don’t think it was you,” Minhyun retorted, “they talked about a “she” telling them who I was. It’s not your fault.”

Ren seemed a bit comforted by those words, “I’m sorry for losing you and leaving you alone,” he whispered. The Prince smiled, nodding gently.

“We thought erasing your existence in everyone’s memories would be enough for this witch,” continued Dongho, “but apparently not.”

“They recognized me, though,” mentioned Jonghyun, “and I let one of the guard run away, so he’s probably gonna inform the witch.”

The two former guards exchanged a knowing look. “We have to be more careful,” said Aron weirdly calmly, “and quicker. Hopefully, the witch doesn’t know yet where Minhyun is hiding, but if she already found him once, she could do it again.”

Before any of them could add anything else, Minhyun got up, earning a few surprised look, “I wanna do something.”

Everyone stared at him like he had gone crazy, which he could not quite understand, “I do not want to be protected all the time,” he explained in a soft but strong voice, “everything is so scary right now and I wanna be able to act for myself too.”

Dongho opened his mouth but Jonghyun was quicker, “I think that’s fair.”

Minhyun took a deep breathe in, thanking the former guard with his eyes. Dongho looked at them, “it’s a waste of time,” he retorted, “it’ll be easier to do it by ourselves, we know what we’re doing.”

“I can be useful too and I should be,” the Prince replied, putting his hands on his waist, looking right into Dongho’s dark expression without any hesitation.

He did not hear Jonghyun sliding next to him, “we could train him,” the latter proposed, “we could need some extra help.”

Dongho did not seem quite convinced but he shrugged.

“It’s late and we all have a lot to process,” interrupted Aron, “let’s just go to sleep and we’ll talk about this tomorrow.”

The other, who had been silently watching the scene, agreed and Dongho made the first move to leave the room. Jonghyun immediately followed him. Minhyun felt all the tiredness invade his body and mind and he suddenly felt like standing up was too hard for his legs, Sewoon gently put a hand on his back. “Don’t worry,” he murmured, “we always find a solution”.

Minhyun did not have the heart to argue with it, so he nodded and went to his room too.

*

The quiet knock on Minhyun’s door made him get up of his bed. He opened the door to Jonghyun, holding a bowl of food. “Sewoon thought you might be hungry, My Prince,” he said.

The appetizing smell coming out of the bowl made Minhyun’s stomach growl even if he had not realized he had been hungry. “Thank you,” he answered, letting Jonghyun enter in his room.

He took the plate out of the former’s guard hands who suddenly looked unease, “I asked to give it to you, I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Minhyun made him sit on the bed next to him as he took a small portion of soup, that was as tasteful as it had smelt, “I’m fine, and you?” Jonghyun seemed startled at the question but smiled softly, “I’m okay.”

They stayed in a comfortable silence, only interrupted by the sound of the spoon on the bowl as he kept on eating.

“I’m sorry, I did not thought it would create such a scene,” he confessed.

Jonghyun shook his head, “don’t apologize, you did not do anything. Dongho is stubborn but he’ll eventually change his mind.”

“He’s afraid to trust again someone from the royal family,” Jonghyun added in a whisper after a few seconds.

Minhyun sighed, “why would he help then?”

The guard stared at him, his gaze right into Minhyun’s eyes, making him immediately regret the way he had spoken. The Prince had never seen anything else but softness in Jonghyun’s eyes, a reassuring look that seemed to hold all the affection possible and every time he would lay his gaze on him, Minhyun felt like his heart was about to burst. “He knows what is right.”

The Prince blinked a few times, remembering the conversation they were having. Eventually, he nodded shyly, and broke the eye contact to focus on the food left on his bowl, his heart beating so fast he could hear the pulsation in his ears.

“I’ll let you rest, My Prince,” Jonghyun said, getting up and Minhyun straightaway missed his warmth next to him. He politely smiled then left the room.

“Thank you,” Minhyun said before he closed the door, the words seemed a bit shallow after being said for so long yet it still made Jonghyun’s eyes sparkle.

*

The next morning, Minhyun woke up absolutely restless, his head was hurting him so much as he tried to erase the last traces of the nightmares and thoughts that had kept him up all night. A mix of the faded memories he had of Jonghyun when he was still a royal guard, himself being chased by faceless men and the speeches he could give to Dongho to convince him to let him help.

Slowly, he made his way downstairs. Anxiously yet eagerly, he had hoped to run into Dongho but, as usual in the early morning, it was empty. He sighed.

“Hey,” said a soft and kind voice, “you’re up early.”

He turned over to discover Sewoon, his head coming out from the kitchen. Minhyun nodded.

“Come help me then,” he added.

The Prince did not think about protesting and followed his orders. Sewoon was a very calm and chill person, always focusing on his own work and doing it flawlessly. He always spoke in this very mature yet kind voice and had the aura of a trustworthy person. He gave him a towel to clean up while he was preparing the ingredients for the meals of the day.

“I understand you,” the cook eventually said after a moment of silence, “I’d want to fight for myself too.”

Minhyun did not stop what he was doing, neither was Sewoon who was not even looking in his direction as he spoke. He cleared his throat for only answer, he felt too tired to go back to what had happened the night before, unless it was in front of Dongho himself. His eyes fell on the fresh blue and pink flowers put in a vase on the counter.

“They’re really pretty,” he let out, pointing at the vase.

Sewoon stopped cutting the vegetables, looking at what Minhyun was talking about. He smiled with his eyes and mouth.

“Oh, Jaehwan picked it up for me this morning,” he hummed.

Minhyun almost dropped the plates he was drying with the towel, his eyes turning wide open, “Jaehwan?” he asked confused, “picking flowers?”

The vision of the latter waking up early simply to go outside and pick such beautiful plants made no sense in his mind. Sewoon just laughed at the Prince’s obvious disbelief but gave him no other information to deal with, getting back to his work, softly singsonging.

“Are you and Jaehwan.. a thing?” he asked, not able to hold his curiosity anymore.

Before Sewoon could say something, the door opened, and Dongho entered. His usual frown on his forehead had dig even deeper.

“Let’s talk,” he simply told looking at Minhyun directly in his eyes before leaving the kitchen to the living room.

Sewoon took the towel and the plate in Minhyun’s hands, “you should go,” he added, still smiling.

The Prince shook his head, still confused but followed the order. In the living room, he felt better at the sight of Jonghyun. As usual, his face looked composed and serene, only his gaze that he put on Minhyun when he entered showed that same sparkling as the night before. The Prince nodded at him discreetly, a shy smile on his lips.

Dongho opened his mouth to say something but Minhyun cut him short, getting back to his senses.

“I’m not here to negotiate more with you,” he strongly said, “I stand by my point, I wanna help and I think it’s right that I ask for it. I might not be a fighter like you two but I have basic training because I’m the crowned Prince so it won’t be such a waste of time to train me a bit more.”

He took a deep breath, “whether you like it or not, I’m doing it.”

He did his best to hide the trembling in his legs, already happy that his voice had not stutter no matter how dark the look Dongho was giving him. He felt like an eternity passed, just trying to hold the intimidating gaze before the guard shrugged.

“Okay,” he just answered.

Minhyun stepped back, narrowing his eyes, not really sure if Dongho was messing with him or if he was serious.

“Okay?” he repeated, “that’s it?”

Dongho crossed his arms, raising an eyebrow, “yeah, tonight after dinner we’ll train you. Don’t be late, don’t be tired and don’t make me change my mind.”

For a second the Prince thought he had heard an inch of playfulness in his voice, but nothing showed on his face, as intimidating as usual. He nodded when the guard passed by him and left the inn.

“Did you talk to him?” Minhyun softly asked Jonghyun once they were alone, “is that why?”

Jonghyun smiled, which made the other one’s legs trembled a little bit. A mischievous yet happy smile that Minhyun had never seen on his face.

“You were pretty convincing too,” he answered coming a bit closer to him. His eyes were sparkling ever more than before, and the Prince could read a bit of pride on it as his gaze met his. He put a hand on his shoulder when he arrived at his level, “I’m looking forward for tonight.”

On those words, he followed Dongho’s steps and left. Minhyun stayed still a second, taking a very deep and long breath. Suddenly he felt a rush of happiness coming into him, the small victory of standing still in front of Dongho and the way Jonghyun had looked at him made his heart burst into his chest. He fell down on the couch, smiling, feeling like the tiredness from the restless night he had had was disappearing in the air.

“Well done,” Sewoon’s voice said from the kitchen, “will you still want to help me?”

Minhyun laughed of relief, took another second to enjoy the feeling but eventually stood up and went back to the kitchen, happily.

*

All day long the inn was awfully quiet. Sewoon only stayed there the whole time and Jaehwan may have came by at some point but Minhyun tried his very best to avoid. With the promise of the training later that day, it felt for the Prince that every minute was lasting an entire hour and the chores he had to do at the inn were quickly finished, letting him only wait in the living area, completely restless.

Ren only showed up in the late afternoon, a worried expression on his face and his hair all messy.

“Where have you been?” Minhyun jumped immediately, taking the witch by surprise.

“Well, hey there to you too,” Ren answered,“did you miss me?”

As usual, his tone was very teasing and playful, but the fatigue could be sensed behind his grandiose character.

Minhyun tilted his head, “is everything okay?”

The witch sighed, dropping his smirk, suddenly looking very small and vulnerable, “I entered the castle today, I’ve been doing that for a while”, he added seeing the Prince raised a questioning eyebrow, “I’m trying to spy and see where can the other witch be but it’s just a full mess there and I have no clue and no idea where to start.”

He put his hair back behind his ear, staring at the floor and let out in a very low voice, “it’s exhausting doing it by myself.”

“You can enter the castle?” Minhyun asked, “how?”

A few sparkles came out of Ren’s hands as an answer, “magic,” he still said, “but I cannot bring anybody with me, I’m not powerful enough.”

“This is why it was stupid to let me behind on this plan,” the Prince sighed, suddenly feeling annoyed, “I know the castle better than anyone else here, I know everyone close to the King because they also were close to me. If you need clue, I am the one you should ask for, more than anyone.”

The witch stared at him for a minute, his eyes completely unreadable and Minhyun held his gaze as much as possible, his lips pressed and his arms crossed on his chest.

“I was wondering when you’d start to stand up for yourself,” Ren eventually hummed, “we’ll speak about this with the other, it’s dinner time soon they won’t be too long.”

He winked at him and quickly left upstairs. Minhyun shook his head, looking at him leave the room without adding anything. But even if he was not quite sure of Ren’s sincerity, he felt the same relief as when he had confronted Dongho and won earlier in the day.

“I cannot believe this,” he muttered for himself, “they’re both gonna make me crazy.”

He looked at the door, in the hope that it would open for the two guards to come back home but no one entered the inn. With a sigh, he followed Ren upstairs. If he had to wait for them, the only thing left for him to do was a list of the potential suspects.

*

“Did you close the inn?” Minhyun asked Aron as they were putting on the table and they were putting down plates and helping Sewoon in the kitchen.

Aron looked up to him, he also seemed more tired than usual and the Prince felt a bit of sadness seeing it. The owner of the inn was a discreet but sweet person and the one he had felt the more grateful to, beside Jonghyun. Yet he also was the one he knew the less about as he always let the others talk and take the decisions, quietly agreeing with them. He wondered if he was doing something like Ren before remembering that Aron had no such powers.

“Yeah,” he answered, “we’re gonna talk about things that better not be heard by someone else than us.”

Minhyun nodded, “are you okay?” he questioned, swearing at his own curiosity.

The other man narrowed his eyes.

“You look tired,” the Prince added, stroking the nape of his neck awkwardly, “that’s why I asked.”

Aron smiled kindly, “I’m a bit worried, especially for Ren, he’s all by himself and if the witch could find you they could find him easily if he’s hanging too close to them...”

“Dinner’s ready,” Sewoon soft voice interrupted as he put a plate on the table. Aron thanked him quickly and Minhyun understood their conversation was over so he made a gesture toward the stairs but the other stopped him, putting his hand on his.

“It’s going to be fine,” he whispered.

The Prince was a bit taken aback by the sudden comfort, thinking that he probably should have been the one reassuring him and thank him for the risks everyone was taking to help him but the words were so gentle and warm that he took it anyway with a shy but sincere smile. He could not answer anything as the other men entered the room, taking place around the table.

“Everyone looks deadly serious,” Ren teased sitting next to Aron. Dongho snorted but the witch did not mind him at all, laughing at his exasperated expression, as he continued directly on the subject “Minhyun told me he wants to help and I think it’s a good idea.”

The Prince nodded at that, making sure to sit next to Jonghyun who did not protest at all, smiling at him. He cleared his throat, “yeah, actually I thought and came up with a few people close enough to the King to be a threat.”

Everyone was now staring at him, waiting eagerly for him to explain more and he felt a bit nervous.

“Of course, there’s Mr Jung, he’s the King’s most important adviser,” he felt his mouth suddenly becoming very dry as he named the head of the royal guard, remembering one of the first argument he had had with Dongho.

The latter leaned forward, as Minhyun had expected him to, “I thought you said it could not be him,” he stated. The Prince got surprised not to hear any anger in his tone and it made him relax a bit.

“Yeah,” he muttered, pinching his nose thoughtfully, “that’s what I believed at first but if you really got expelled for what you heard, I guess it is worth spying there.”

The guard said nothing else but he was sure he had spotted what looked like a smile vaguely appearing on his lips.

Ren looked at them with a playful spark in his eyes, “actually I already have been watching him but he hasn’t showed anything suspicious, yet,” he precised.

“There is also someone else, I don’t think anyone knows her, she’s very discreet but she’s been the King closest friend ever since the Queen died,” Minhyun’s voice trembled slightly and he hoped no one had noticed it. His mother had died soon after his birth and he had not much memories of her, thus he had done his grief a long time ago but talking about her always ached him.

The witch titled his head, making him come back to reality, “her name is Park Jiyoung,” he explained, “officially she has no title in the court but I know the King trusts her and her opinions. She also used to take care of me a lot.”

His voice broke down and he hid it by a cough.

“I think I’ve seen her a few times when I was in the castle,” Jonghyun quickly said, eyeing Minhyun with care, “although I never knew who she was exactly.”

“She’s my father’s childhood best friend, she also comes from a noble family and, from what she told me, she was supposed to get married to a prince in another kingdom but he died few days before the wedding and the King allowed her to stay in the court ever since,” Minhyun managed to keep his composure, showing a straight face as much as possible.

Ren furrowed his brows, “I didn’t know who she was so I didn’t take the time to spy but I’ll be careful from now on.”

The Prince agreed and gave out a few other names that he had thought about, all in the King’s close entourage, the ones he would meet often to discuss about his decisions for the country as he took to heart to have everyone’s opinions and not be the only decision-maker. As they started to eat, the conversation became a bit lighter and Minhyun eventually felt at ease among all of them, laughing like they had not just discussed about the people that he had always trusted maybe being a usurper. However, he was eager to see the end of their dinner, eager to start being trained with the two guards and eager to start fighting back.

*

Night had fallen when Minhyun got out of the inn with both Jonghyun and Dongho. Jonghyun had lend him one of his outfit so that he would be a bit more prepared for their training, since the guard was a bit smaller than he was, the shirt felt a bit tight but it was better than using Dongho’s clothes. The chilly wind made the Prince shiver but seeing how the two guards were not bothered, he did his best to conceal it, walking slowly behind them.

“We’ve been training for a while in a clearing,” Dongho explained when they had reached the edge of the forest, “it’s not too far but it’s safe enough.”

Minhyun nodded, the guard did not seem to expect any answer from him anyway, pacing more quickly as they had entered the forest. It was a clear night, stars were shining above them, making a little path of light for them, enhanced with the torch Dongho was holding. Jonghyun was walking next to Minhyun, sometimes the Prince could catch him eyeing him to see if he was following. They finished their walk in silence, Minhyun was focusing mentally on all the things he had learned during his childhood and teenage years, regretting his lack of dedication before during his forced training. He had never wanted to be a fighter but the training had been a part of his education no matter what he wanted, something that he had had to accept as being able to lead an army would have to be part of his job as a future King. However, he used to slack off most of the time during his training.

A look at Dongho’s broad shoulders and determined pace in front of him made it obvious that there would be no slacking off tonight.

“That’s here,” Jonghyun’s voice said.

Minhyun looked around him, they had stopped in a large clearing, large enough for more people than they were to train correctly. Because the sky was so clear, they had the perfect vision and space. The trees were making such an exact circle limit that it seemed like they had been forced to.

“Let’s just start,” Dongho added, giving Jonghyun the torch and making a sign to Minhyun to come in the middle with him.

The Prince gulped nervously. He had hoped the other guard would have been the one to start his training, anything but the severe look Dongho was already putting on him. He took out the sword he had been wearing on his waist, and so did the guard. Jonghyun smiled at him, cheerfully.

“Just do your best,” he whispered and Minhyun nodded.

He expected for a second that Dongho would immediately start attacking him, judging his skills and knowledge but the latter first started by explaining to him the basics, seeing what he had already learned and what needed to be worked on. The Prince felt his entire body relax a bit when the guard became a severe yet conscious teacher. It was difficult, the sword was heavier than he had remembered it, making all his movements very slow and predictable even if he could recreate what Dongho was showing him. Soon enough, the chilly air became a fresh breeze for him as he felt his sweat rolling on his skin.

It seemed to last forever, repeating the same movements over and over until Dongho would give him a half smile of satisfaction, training against him, the guard’s sword often coming to close to his neck and him telling him that he could have killed him several times already, yet Minhyun did not showed any sign of tiredness.

“Jonghyun,” Dongho eventually said, the Prince could see a bit of sweat on his face, but if he was out of breath the guard seemed fine, “fight against him, so I can see his progress.”

Jonghyun blinked, surprised, “oh,” he said but when Dongho raised an interrogative eyebrow he shrugged and came closer to them, “if you want to.”

His voice was always a very quiet and soft sound but this time he had spoken so low that Minhyun almost did not heard him. He took Dongho’s place. He was smaller than the latter, however, because he had already seen him fight, the Prince knew that where Dongho would use his brawn, he had all his strength on his agility and speed.

“Are you ready, My Prince?” the guard asked gently.

Minhyun nodded, putting himself into position, he felt uneasy at the idea of fighting against Jonghyun, even if he knew it was only training and he guessed the latter also felt a bit reluctant. However, under Dongho’s severe eyes, they started their duel. Like he had expected, Jonghyun was a talented opponent, even more considering that he was obviously holding back all his strengths and making it easier on Minhyun. The Prince wished he could have shown him that he did not had to do that but he was still struggling against him.

He thought he was about to lose when Jonghyun seemed to lose his focus for a quick second and Minhyun took the opportunity to put the tip on his sword on his chest. They stayed like that a moment, both shocked of what had happened until Dongho got up.

“That’s why you never can lose your concentration,” he said to Minhyun in a very serious voice, “it only takes a second for your enemy to take advantage on you and kill you.”

Both of them nodded. Minhyun quickly put down his sword, smiling kindly at Jonghyun who still seemed a bit off and did not answer to the smile.

“Let’s go back, you need rest now.”

He stayed silent for a second, considering the Prince, “you did well,” he muttered and immediately started to walk away.

Minhyun held back a bounce and managed to keep composure, even if what Dongho had said had made him extremely happy. Now, he was feeling in his entire body the effect of the training, his muscles already sore and his hand a bit bruised but hearing that he still had done well made all the pain he knew he would be experiencing tomorrow worth it.

“C’mon,” he joyfully said to Jonghyun, “let’s not stay here in the dark.”

Jonghyun quietly nodded and begun to walk next to him.

“What happened during the duel?” the Prince whispered, as they had catch up with Dongho.

The guard looked at him, thoughtfully, “I lost focus for a second, my Prince, I had a strong feeling of déjà-vu and it made me careless. It was very well that you grabbed the chance to beat me, I made a mistake.”

“Déjà-vu?” Minhyun repeated, surprised.

The guard shrugged, “yes I felt like I had already fought against you before. I guess it was someone else, I fought so many people after all.”

On those words he paced up a bit to get to Dongho’s side, letting Minhyun think about what he had said. The Prince felt like something odd was happening but he could not really describe it so he eventually let it go.

*

Jonghyun and Dongho wished him a good night, letting him enter the inn alone. Too tired to ask where they were going and why, the Prince nodded, already dreaming of rejoining his bed. He got surprised to find the lights still on in the living room. Coming out of the kitchen with a glass of water was a fully awake Aron, still wearing his every day clothes like he had not even started to get to bed no matter how late it was.

“How was the training?” Aron asked, not bothered at all by the surprised look on Minhyun’s face, “it feels like Dongho likes you more than he shows it if you’re still in one piece.”

He laughed at his own joke.

“You’re not asleep yet?” Minhyun asked back, “it’s pretty late.”

The laugh faded on the other man’s face and the Prince felt a tension falling between them and he regretted asking the question.

“I was about to go to sleep,” Aron whispered, “I was waiting for Ren to come back, he told me this morning that he would, but it seems like he’s gonna stay in the castle.”

Minhyun raised an eyebrow and Aron shook his head gently, “it’s just me worrying about him but it’s probably nothing, so I hope you won’t get anxious about it either.”

“He probably stayed longer because he found something in the castle,” the Prince answered, as an attempt to reassure the other man, “he’ll be back tomorrow morning, with good news.”

Aron smiled at him, visibly touched by what he was trying to do, “you’re right,” he said with a bit more joy than when he had started talking, “I really hope he’ll be back tomorrow.”

He looked at the door for a few seconds, an unreadable look on his eyes before coming back to Minhyun, still smiling but a bit sadly.

“I should go to sleep,” he said, “you should to. Thank you.”

The Prince did not have the time to wish him a good night that Aron was gone in the stairs. He stayed a moment alone in the living room, wondering if the other man’s doubts were right and realizing that he had not understood how close Aron and Ren were. Although he should have suspected it after the story Jaehwan had told him. He felt suddenly curious about everyone that he was living with, he had not understood so many things about them and after all the time that had passed by, and all the help he had been given, he found himself realizing how attached he had became to all these men. On this thought, he followed the path Aron had just taken and went back to his room. As soon as his body had lied down on his bed, he fell asleep, exhausted.

*

Unfortunately, Ren did not come back the next day, nor the days after. Aron seemed pretty affected by it, Minhyun had noticed that often he would sat down with them during their lunch and dinners but would not eat much of his own plate. He had slightly talked about it with Jonghyun, during one of their practices, that had became regular, two or three times a week when the guards where more available, who had comforting him telling him he was keeping an eye on Aron and that Ren had sometimes managed to send them messages. Short, but a proof that he was doing okay, still investigating on Park Jiyoung.

Sometimes Minhyun and Jonghyun would do the practices by themselves, sometimes it was only him and Dongho but, even if the latter was an incredible professor, the Prince enjoyed more his time with Jonghyun and he knew it was the same for the guard too. Minhyun was a quick learner, even if he still disliked the fundamental idea of fighting, he had mastered the basics easily and could almost go against Dongho for more than a minute. Something Jonghyun had taken great pride in, making Minhyun blush so hardly he had thanked the night that day for being dark enough to hide the pink tint on his cheeks.

It was a sunny morning when Ren came back in the inn. Panting, looking completely terrified and in a hurry, his long hair tied up in a lousy ponytail, he had grabbed Minhyun’s arm, who was mopping around the living room, stopping him.

“Something is happening,” he had breathed out, “the King is going to make an announcement, hide your face, come with me.”

Following his directions, grabbing a large coat with a hood, they both ran outside. Behind them, the curious crowd, who also had heard about the sudden official announcement, was becoming bigger and bigger around the main place of the city. Minhyun felt the anxiety raise up in his chest, an uncomfortable feeling that made him bite his nails as he waited, like the others, for the King to show up. However, it was not his father who came out on the platform but Park Jiyoung. He exchanged a look with Ren, whose eyes were wide opened, in a state of stress Minhyun had never seen him before. Someone slid next to him, he turned over to recognize Jonghyun and Dongho. Jonghyun nod at him but he could not say anything as the woman started to speak.

“The King is sick,” she announced in a mourning voice. The crowd whispered in shock. Minhyun felt dizzy but he stayed still, focusing his entire being on her, trying to see any of her expression and understanding the falseness in her voice.

She shushed the crowd with a move of her arm, her eyes were burning, examining like a predator the people in front of her. Something in Minhyun believed she was looking for him.

“He is unable to honor his commitments as the King and has asked for me to take his role, until his recovery, which we all hope would be soon.”

The whispers started even more, and Minhyun felt his legs trembling. Around him he could already hear people debating about the announcement, wondering about the King’s condition and if it was serious. Without thinking much, he let his hand fall into Jonghyun’s, looking for some comfort. Jonghyun squeezed it tightly. Park Jiyoung stared at the crowd a bit more before leaving and for a second, he saw on her face a content smile.

“It’s her,” Ren murmured at them, “we have to act, quickly, or she’ll.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!!   
> First of all I really hope you liked it, yes it's gonna be longer than expected (just one more chapter I believe tho) because I realized there was a plot to resolve in this fic.   
> Anyway,, i'm really really apologizing for the time it took me to write those 5 000 words, I was so hyped while starting this fic and then suddenly I just blocked myself on it and could not bring myself to open the file anymore (yes it lasted three months I feel awful) so I had to make myself do it and actually I am pretty content with this chapter, things are starting to move and the 2hyun is coming FINALLY. I hope you will all forgive me for taking so long TT I have started work now so of course I feel more hype than ever to continue writing- now that I don't have the time :) I'll do my best not to take as long for the next part (and end? i guess)
> 
> Thank you for your patience and for reading I am so grateful for the positivity I received on this fic, and I hope it'll be good enough for you all !   
> Find me on twitter: @woobrioche

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @woobrioche


End file.
